


Something in the Jell-O

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But just barely, F/M, Leverage Secret Santa Exchange 2020, M/M, Multi, No underage, Pre-Relationship, Tutoring, everyone is over the age of consent, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: Eliot is a tutor. People are thirsty for him. We can't really blame them, can we? I have no explanation or defense for this ridiculousness, I'm sorry, lol.For Fey4Life - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Something in the Jell-O

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fey4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey4life/gifts).



> There's a bit where Eliot is pursued by a 15 year old student, who alludes to having been with older men in the past. But he wants absolutely nothing do with this student. Just fyi!

Hardison trips over his feet as he catches sight on the new girl again. She’s making her way through the crowded hallway with an enviable grace, so light on her feet that she almost seems to be gliding. In the next moment, she’s gone, tucked into one of the many classrooms along the hall, and Hardison sighs as he closes his locker with a muted clang. He swears that one day he’ll be able to at least get her name!

After the at least fifth time it’s happened, Eliot snaps. He crosses his arms and glares down at the petite sophomore girl who will not stop sticking her cleavage in his face.

“Megan,” he says, sternly. “You need to stop.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Megan says, looking up at him with wide brown eyes, her expression the epitome of innocence.

Eliot isn’t buying it.

“I’m here to tutor kids who need help in History,” Eliot continues. “Not to flirt with minors.”

Megan pouts.

“I know you’re only like 20,” she says, crossing her own arms back at him. “And you’re not even a real teacher. There’s no rule against tutors dating students.”

Eliot sighs and uncrosses his arms so he can pinch the bridge of his nose as he takes a deep breath.

“The law, Megan,” he explains, trying to stay as patient as possible. “It would literally be a felony, even if I was the type of creep who wanted to date 15 year old children. Which I’m not.”

“I’ll be sixteen soon!” Megan says, smiling up at him hopefully.

Eliot almost feels bad.

“Still a felony,” he says.

Megan’s face darkens as she realizes that she really isn’t going to get anywhere.

“The last tutor wasn’t such a stick in the mud. He took me to the movies at least.”

Eliot cringes internally, remembering that the tutor he had replaced had been at least 22.

“Listen,” he says, moving back to lean against the desk, gesturing for Megan to sit back down in her seat.

She looks up at him expectantly and waits.

“I know boys your age can be the worst,” Eliot starts, waiting for Megan to nod before continuing.

“But if some guy my age,” Eliot continues, “or older… shows interest in you, you need to know that guy is no good.”

He holds up a hand as Megan begins to protest.

“Just hear me out,” he says. “I know it’s nice to be treated like an adult by someone older, and maybe it feels like they understand you and you understand them. But…it’s an inherently imbalanced relationship. You don’t want anything to do with someone who will take advantage of the fact that you might not know better about…certain things.”

Megan rolls her eyes. “You can just say sex,” she says. “It’s not like people my age don’t have sex, god.”

“I’m saying that if a 22 year old man is having sex with you, then it’s statutory rape, whether you consent or not,” Eliot says, giving up on trying to appeal to logic and circling back to the law.

“Ew,” Megan says, wrinkling her nose. “That’s dumb.”

“Please just focus on guys your age,” Eliot says, giving up talking to the brick wall that is a teenage girl. “Can we please just focus on History now?”

Megan scoffs and gets to her feet, gathering her books.

“I don’t need help,” she says. “I had an A average before you came in to tutor. I just wanted to fuck you.”

“Jesus Christ,” Eliot groans. Had kids this age been so vulgar even five years ago?

“Just… go,” he says, waving one hand at the door as the other one rubs at his temple.

“Whatever,” Megan says before storming off, leaving an obnoxious perfume cloud in her wake.

Eliot sighs again, and resigns himself to an uncomfortable conversation with the principal about predatory past tutors.

As he’s heading out to his car, Eliot nearly collides with blur of blonde hair as it speeds down the hallway. He ducks out of the way at the least second, grabbing the wayward student by the elbow and tugging her to a halt.

“Hey,” he says. “Take it easy before you run someone down, yeah?”

The girl only looks at him for a moment, long enough for him to catch a glimpse of narrowing hazel eyes, before ducking her head down and mumbling something about being in a rush.

“Just be careful,” Eliot says, letting her elbow go and watching her speed off at an only slightly slower pace.

“I’ll take it,” Eliot says to himself, glancing around the now empty hallway. It was well past time for this long ass day to end.

Hardison finds his mystery woman outside of the cafeteria, where she’s peering up at the community board announcements and offers.

“Looking for a tutor?” he asks hopefully as he comes up to stand beside her.

She turns to him and cocks her head, assessing him with cool hazel eyes.

“Maybe,” she says, vaguely. “Or maybe I’m looking for a job. Or maybe I’m…” she trails off, eyes searching the board quickly. “Maybe I’m trying out for the cheerleading team.”

“Ok?” Hardison says, not entirely sure what to do with the way the conversation is going. “I just meant, if you needed help with studying, I can help. I was the new kid last year, I know it sucks to jump in halfway through the year.”

She smiles at him then, looking surprised but pleased.

“I’m 19,” she says, looking embarrassed. “I know it’s not much of a difference, but I feel so much older than most other students here.”

“I’ll be 19 next month!” Hardison says, grinning over at her. “I had to repeat a grade a few years back, so I understand.”

She looks at him doubtfully, as if he’s lying just to hit on her.

“No, really,” Hardison says, pulling out his license to show her.

“Hmm,” she says, taking it and peering at it with what Hardison is somehow sure in an expert eye.

“It looks real,” she allows, shrugging as she hands it back to him.

“That’s because it is,” Hardison says awkwardly.

“I’m Parker,” she introduces herself, holding her hand out for him to shake.

“Alec,” Hardison says, charmed by her old fashioned manners. “But most people call me Hardison.”

“Hardison,” Parker repeats, trying out the name on her tongue and finding that she likes how it feels.

“Parker,” he says back, still holding her hand just a little bit dopily.

But with the way her eyes light up at her name, he thinks that it will all be worth it.

“Hey, sonic the hedgehog!” Eliot says with surprise as he comes into the classroom to find two students waiting for him. One he vaguely recognizes as Alec something who mostly keeps to himself. The other is the cyclone of blonde that had nearly knocked him over a few weeks ago.

“I need help for my History final,” cyclone-girl says.

She’s absurdly pretty, he notices, before lecturing himself internally for the thought.

“I’m just here to keep her company,” Alec says, shrugging.

“You have a name, speedy?” Eliot asks, looking back at the girl.

“Parker,” she says.

“Is that your first or last name?” Eliot asks, furrowing his brow as Alec snorts out a laugh at the question.

“Just Parker,” she says, resolutely.

“She’s like Beyoncé,” Hardison says. “Or like…Madonna, for you old people.”

Eliot looks over at him, mildly outraged.

“How old do you think I am??” he asks. “I know who Beyoncé is, damn.”

“Like 30?” Alec says. “Don’t you have to go to teacher school or whatever to work here?”

“I’m only 20!” Eliot says, feeling inordinately offended. “Do you think I look 30?”

“Yeah,” Parker says. “But like.. in that way that all the students on a CW show look 30. It’s not a bad look.”

“You’re very handsome,” Alec says, placating. 

“Why am I being harassed by children?” Eliot asks the room at large, looking up at the ceiling for any divine inspiration.

“We’re nineteen,” Parker says, scoffing. “And graduating in like a month. You’re not so special.”

“I’m technically done with all my classes,” Alec adds. “Took my finals early and already got accepted to college.”

“Then why are you here?” Eliot asks, rolling his eyes when Alec just looks over at Parker with a besotted expression.

“Hardison can’t tutor me because he lets me off too easy with the questions,” Parker says, grinning back at Hardison.

“I won’t apologize for being turned on by a strong and smart woman,” Hardison says haughtily.

Eliot laughs at that, reluctantly amused.

“You and me, both,” he admits, shaking his head at his own past life choices.

Hardison looks at him then, as if solving a complicated calculation that is spread out over his face.

“You know,” Hardison says, voice dropping to a softer volume, “I also don’t apologize for being turned on by a strong and smart man.”

“Hard same,” Parker says, looking over at Hardison for a brief moment before they turn their twin gazes on a suddenly flustered Eliot.

“What is it with this school?” he asks, throwing his hands up in the air. “I swear, there’s something in the jello that turns you all into hornballs.”

Parker rolls her eyes at him and shrugs.

“Calm down. It’s fine if you’re not interested. We can go, Hardison will just have to try harder to make me pass this damn test.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested,” Eliot says before he can stop himself. Because who is he kidding, this is basically the epitome of his secret fantasy of his poor bisexual heart.

“Nice,” Hardison says, pumping his fist in the air in triumph.

“Nothing until after Graduation,” Eliot says, pointing between the two of them. “I don’t care if you are nineteen, I’m still your tutor, and I think we can all be professional for another month, yeah?”

“Deal,” Parker says after a nod from Hardison.

“We’re gonna date you so hard,” Hardison says, smirking over at Eliot with the promise clear across his face.

And Eliot, well, he officially has something to look forward to this summer!

THE END


End file.
